Kurzgeschichten Paradies
by phinstrael
Summary: Eine Sammlung an, von mir übersetzten, Ein- und Zweiteilern der wunderbaren Paimpont. Hauptsächliches Pairing: HP/LV, HP/TR; 2. Der Fluss der Zeit: Zweiteiler.
1. Der Morgen danach

****Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Kurzgeschichten-Paradies!

Was ihr hier finden werdet, ist eine Sammlung an Ein- und Zweiteiligen FanFiktions, welche von der lieben Paimpont für eine Challenge geschrieben wurden, und noch geschrieben werden. Die Geschichten die ich hier **übersetzen **werde, beinhalten alle Slash, und haben hauptsächlich das Pairing HP/LV, HP/TR. Das Rating steht derzeit nur auf P16, was sich aber im Laufe noch verändern kann. Seid also gewarnt.

Es wird hier keinen festen Hochladerhythmus von mir geben. Da die einzelnen FFs recht kurz sind, werde ich die sie immer wieder mal zwischen meinen Hauptprojekten hochladen.

Ich will euch aber nicht länger aufhalten, und gebe euch hiermit das erste Schmuckstück, dieses wundervollen Autors und wünsche euch viel spaß :D

* * *

**ÜBERSETZUNG!**

**Originalautor:** Paimpont

**Originallink:** www . fanfiction s/8387647/1/The_Morning_After

**Titel:** Der Morgen danach

**Zusammenfassung:** Der Dunkle Lord wacht mit einem Mordskater auf, und findet jemanden in seinem Bett vor, den er dort nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte.

**Warnung:** Slash, HP/LV, **Rating M **

Der Dunkle Lord öffnete langsam seine Augen. Die frühe Morgensonne strahlte unnatürlich hell, und er kniff seine Augen wieder zu. Sein Kopf pochte und da war ein seltsames Zittern in seinen Gliedern. Salazar, wie viel hatte er gestern Nacht getrunken? Die Keller des Malfoy-Anwesens waren gut gefüllt mit exquisitem Wein und einigem mehr als nur passablen Champagner, und Lucius war ein sehr großzügiger Gastgeber, wenn man ihn nur genügend einschüchterte. Aber sich Lucius' teurem Champagner zu gönnen, als Dunkler Lord, bis hin zum Aufwachen mit einem Kater? Einem sehr schlimmen Kater?

Lord Voldemort rieb sich vorsichtig die Schläfe und rollte sich herum, um seine schmerzende Stirn in sein kühles Kopfkissen zu vergraben. Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen, traf sein Körper auf ein unerwartetes Hindernis. Etwas weiches und warmes lag direkt neben ihm im Bett, und es schien sogar zu atmen.

Der Dunkle Lord stöhnte. Oh, süßer Salazar, was hatte er getan? War er wirklich so betrunken gewesen, sodass Bellatrix endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte ihm einen Liebestrank unterzujubeln?

Der Körper neben ihm begann sich zu rühren, und zu Lord Voldemorts Überraschung, schlang sich ein starker, brauner Arm über seine Brust. Es war ein entschieden männlicher Arm, gebräunt und muskuliert. Der Dunkle Lord blinzelte. Wer in Merlins Namen war das? Nicht Bella. Nicht Narcissa. Und nicht Lucius, oder sein blasser, spitzgesichtiger Nachwuchs. Gut, das war zumindest etwas wofür er dankbar sein konnte.

Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen und schaute neugierig auf seinen unerwarteten Genossen. Zuerst sah er nichts als sonnengebräunte Haut und einem Durcheinander von dunklen Haaren. Aber nachdem er die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Fremden strich, konnte er eine gezackte, schrecklich wohlbekannte Narbe auf der gebräunten Stirn erkennen.

_Harry Potter._

Der Junge Der Verdammt Nochmal Einfach Nicht Sterben Wollte. Hier, im Bett des Dunklen Lords.

Lord Voldemort atmete erleichtert auf. Nun, das ergab Sinn. Er hatte sich in der letzten Nacht also doch nicht bis ins Koma getrunken. Offensichtlich hatte er diesen verfluchten Bengel endlich gefangen genommen – es war immerhin nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wirklich – und anstatt ihn gleich zu töten, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen ihn zuerst in sein Bett zu holen und ihn vorher auszunutzen.

Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Der Junge war über die Jahre ordentlich heran gewachsen. Die Farbe seiner grünen Augen war recht hervorstechend, und die glatte, sonnengeküsste Haut, für diesen Moment sichtbar unter dem verwickelten Betttuch, war auch definitiv reizend. Es gab keinen Grund warum ein so schöner Junge, Lord Voldemort nicht ein wenig Vergnügen bereiten sollte, ehe er einen sehr verdienten Tod starb. Und hier war er, offenbar unbekleidet, im Bett des Dunklen Lords.

Sehr, sehr vernünftig und logisch.

Außer einer Sache...

Als seine Sinne langsam erwachten, wurde sich der Dunkle Lord einer sehr eigenartigen ziehenden Sensation bewusst. Da war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nicht ganz unangenehm aber dennoch entschieden wund, in einem Teil seines Körpers, der normalerweise nicht wund sein sollte.

Was in Salazars Namen-? Warum war _er_ wund? Und vor allem, warum _dort hinten_? Es war der Junge der Leiden sollte, nach dem Missbrauch letzter Nacht den er sicherlich im Bett des Dunklen Lords erdulden musste.

Lord Voldemort schloss für einen Moment seine Augen um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er dem jungen Mr. Potter letzte Nacht angetan haben musste. Er muss den Jungen missbraucht haben, seinen wunderschönen, jungen Körper gnadenlos für seine eigene Befriedigung benutzt haben... Ja, natürlich war es das, was passiert war.

Aber warum fühlte sich der Körper des Dunklen Lords dann an, als ob – oh, das war doch absurd! - er derjenige gewesen war, der hier missbraucht wurde? Oh, bei Salazars Schlangenseele, das war doch absolut lächerlich!

Der Junge öffnete seine Augen. Strahlende Avada-grüne Augen trafen auf den Blick des Dunklen Lords, und die vollen Lippen des Jungen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Hallo, Tom."

Etwas an der Art, wie er den Namen aussprach, schickte ein seltsames Beben durch den Körper des Dunklen Lords. Er betrachtete den Jungen misstrauisch.

Er erinnerte sich nun daran, einen Zauber auf den Namen 'Voldemort' gelegt zu haben, sodass er den Jungen gefangen nehmen konnte, wenn dieser den Namen des Dunklen Lords dreist in den Mund nahm. Es muss ein genialer Plan gewesen sein, einer, der auch Früchte des Erfolges trug, bedachte man Harrys plötzliche Anwesenheit hier im Malfoy-Anwesen. Aber auf die Art wie der Junge 'Tom' sagte, ließ in Voldemort eine Frage aufkommen: Hatte Harry vielleicht einen ähnlichen Zauber benutzt um den Namen 'Tom' auf eigentümliche Weise zu bezaubern?

„Tom", flüsterte der Junge erneut. Lord Voldemort erschauderte. Ja, der Junge hatte seinen Namen definitiv mit einer Art Magie durchtränkt, er konnte die körperliche Auswirkung spüren, die dieses leichte Flüstern auf ihn hatte. Ein Imperius Fluch vielleicht, oder ein Hauch von Amortentia? Warte, war es überhaupt möglich einen _Namen_ mit einem Liebestrank zu durchtränken? Sehr beeindruckende Magie für einen siebzehn Jahre alten Jungen! Vielleicht hatte er Harry Potter nach allem doch unterschätzt.

Der Dunkle Lord griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber dieser war nirgends aufzufinden. Vielleicht war er unter sein Bett gerollt?

„Suchst du etwas, Tom?" Der Junge lehnte sich plötzlich vor und küsste den Dunklen Lord auf den Mund.

Oh, Merlin. Ja, da war definitiv ein Imperius Fluch an der Arbeit, denn Lord Voldemorts Mund schien den Kuss aus freien Stücken zu erwidern. Wie hatte er Bengel es bloß geschafft den großartigsten, lebenden Zauberer dermaßen zu verzaubern? Die Arme des Dunklen Lords schlangen sich um den starken Rücken des Jungen, und seine Finger streichelten über die glatte, angenehm warme Haut.

Er musste diesen verfluchten Liebeszauber, oder Imperius Fluch – was auch immer es nun war – wirklich anfangen zu bekämpfen. _Harry Potter ist mein Erzfeind. Ich muss ihn so schnell wie möglich töten._

Aus irgendeinem Grund, schlangen sich seine Arme noch enger um den Jungen und zogen ihn näher an ihn.

„Du bist nun in meiner Gewalt, Harry. Du gehörst mir, und ich kann mit dir tun was ich will." Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. Seine Stimme klang nicht ganz richtig. Seine Worte sollten kalt und bedrohlich klingen, aber aus irgendeinem bizarren Grund, klangen sie eher wie... eine Bitte?

Harry grinste. „In Ordnung." Er küsste Lord Voldemort erneut schnell auf die Lippen.

„Und deine Freunde..." Eine neblige Erinnerung tauchte in seinem Gehirn auf. „Das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haaren und der Junge mit den Sommersprossen. Auch sie sind meine Gefangenen."

Darauf lachte der Junge. „Du erinnerst dich kaum an letzte Nacht, oder Tom? Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich darauf bestanden habe sie gehen zu lassen ehe wir... Oh, nun gut, du hattest sehr viel Champagner getrunken."

„Ich trank ein paar Gläser Champagner um deine Gefangennahme zu feiern", murmelte Lord Voldemort.

„Richtig." Der Junge lächelte.

„Und... Und dann beschloss ich dich in mein Bett zu holen um dich für mein persönliches Vergnügen zu benutzen, bevor ich dich töte."

Der Junge nickte. „Das hast du, Tom. Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt dann, wurden die Dinge interessant..."

Lord Voldemort fühlte wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Lucius eingehend darauf hinzuweisen, die Temperatur im Gästezimmer in Zukunft besser zu kontrollieren.

„Erinnerst du dich?", flüsterte der Junge. Seine Hände streichelten über die Haut des Dunklen Lords. „Erinnerst du dich an die stundenlangen Küsse auf dem in Mondlicht gebadeten Bett? Erinnerst du dich daran mich gefragt... nein, mich angefleht zu haben, dich zu nehmen? Erinnerst du dich daran meinen Namen, immer und immer wieder, zu rufen als ich es tat? Erinnerst du dich, Tom?"

Uh Oh.

Der schreckliche Teil war, jetzt da der Junge es erwähnte, schlich sich eine ungenaue Erinnerung an genau diese Ereignisse in den Kopf des Dunklen Lords.

Stöhnend vergrub er seinen Kopf im Kissen. Er hatte gefleht? _Lord Voldemort_ hatte _gefleht_? „Salazar, was für eine Magie hast du angewandt, Junge? Ich muss unter dem sehr mächtigen Einfluss eines Fluches gestanden haben."

Der Junge lachte. „Ich denke du hast unter dem Einfluss teurem Champagners gestanden, und einigen sehr tief vergrabenen, unterbewussten Sehnsüchten, Tom."

„Das ist absurd!", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe absolut keine Sehnsucht danach von dir... verführt zu werden..." Aus irgendeinem Grund begann sich, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, unter den Laken etwas zu regen. Er sah mit Bestürzung auf sich herab. Warum tat sein Körper das?

Harry lächelte immer noch. „Überhaupt keine Sehnsucht?"

Lord Voldemort betrachtete das Gesicht des Jungen misstrauisch. Warum war der Junge nicht in Angst versetzt? Er sollte zu Tode geängstigt sein, bei der Aussicht ein Gefangener des Dunklen Lords zu sein... Oh, Salazar, wie grün diese Augen doch waren! Eine plötzliche Erinnerung von grünen, lustgefüllten Augen die in sein Gesicht blickten, und dann ein heiser Schrei, die den Geist des Dunklen Lords ungebeten betrat, und er stockte: „Natürlich will ich das nicht... Ich meine... Nun, das heißt..."

Bei Salazar, diese smaragdgrünen Augen würden noch einmal seinen Tod bedeuten!

„Ich brauche dich, Harry!" Die Worte lösten sich von seinen Lippen bevor der Dunkle Lord eine Chance hatte sie zu stoppen. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. „Oh, Merlin, ich brauche dich so sehr!" Noch ein Stöhnen.

Aber dann erhellte sich Harrys Gesicht, und alles was der Dunkle Lord noch tun konnte, war diese absurden Worte der Zärtlichkeit zu ersticken, die drohten aus seinem Mund zu folgen. Er hatte nicht vor sich vor diesem grünäugigen Bengel vollkommen lächerlich zu machen, egal was für eine Dunkle Magie der Junge an ihn angewandt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry..." Gah. Zu spät.

Die grünen Augen glitzerten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Tom."

Was?

Harry Potter _liebte_ den Dunklen Lord? Das hier wurde... interessant...

Der Dunkle Lord räusperte sich. „Ähm... was tust du?" Oh, _verdammt noch mal_, warum klang seine Stimme völlig Atemlos?

„Dich verführen." Starke, gebräunte Hände und sanfte Lippen waren plötzlich überall. Und _oh_! Das fühlte sich _gut_ an! Das fühlte sich... perfekt an. Magisch. Erhaben über allem.

Leuchtende grüne Augen betrachteten das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. „Willst du mich, Tom? Willst du mich wirklich?"

_Ja. Ja, ja, ja._

„Ähm... vermutlich..."

Ein tiefer Kuss folgte, und es schien sämtliche rationalen Gedanken aus dem Geist von Lord Voldemort zu wischen. „Ja! Ja, ich will dich, Harry. Ich brauche dich so sehr. Bitte, bitte..." Oh, Salazar. Kam diese _Flehen_ wirklich von ihm?

Offenbar tat es das. Und es hörte auch nicht auf. Geflüsterte Bitten von seinen Lippen, immer und immer wieder, bis sie sich in gehauchtes Stöhnen verwandelten, und schließlich in Schreie des Verlangens, als der Dunkle Lord dem Willen des Jungen Der Lebte völlig unterlag.

Danach flüsterte der Dunkle Lord: „Also... was nun, Harry?"

Ein sanfter Kuss wurde auf seinen Mund gehaucht. „Was meinst du?"

Lord Voldemort errötete. „Nun, ich möchte dich nicht mehr wirklich umbringen. Ich würde dich eher... gerne behalten, vermute ich."

Harry lächelte. „Okay."

Der Dunkle Lord dachte für einen kurzen Moment nach. „Wenn ich mit dir weg renne, wird Bellatrix wahrscheinlich eine Herzattacke erleiden. Und Lucius sicherlich auch." Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln. „Zu Schade, dass Dumbledore bereits tot ist. Ich hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn er es herausgefunden hätte."

Harry lachte. „Nun, da ist immer noch Snape."

„Auch wieder Wahr." Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Kopf. „Ich mag es wie du denkst, Harry. Lass uns nach Lucius rufen, und ihn nach etwas mehr Champagner fragen. Um... nun, alles zu feiern."

Harry grinste. „Oh, lass mich Lucius rufen. Nur um sein Gesicht dabei sehen zu können. Bitte?"

„Oh, in Ordnung." Lord Voldemort lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück. „Ich kann dir wohl kaum widerstehen wenn du _bettelst_, Harry."

Harry gluckste, und der Dunkle Lord bemerkte, dass dieses komische zittern in seinem Herzen immer noch da war, vor allem wenn der Junge auf diese Weise lachte. Oh, gut. Das war wahrscheinlich eine Nachwirkung des Champagners. Oder einem Liebeszauber. Oder irgendetwas...


	2. Der Fluss der Zeit 1

**ÜBERSETZUNG!**

**Originalautor:** Paimpont

**Originallink:** www. fanfiction . net . s/8389703/1/The_River_of_Time

**Titel:** Der Fluss der Zeit

**Zusammenfassung: **Zweiteiler. Während eines Ausflugs zum Ministerium für Zauberei, stiehlt der 16-jährige Tom Riddel aus einer Laune heraus einen Zeitumkehrer. Im Jahr 1996 in Hogwarts angekommen, trifft er auf einen Jungen Namens Harry. Kann Tom Harry helfen den mysteriösen Dunklen Lord zu bezwingen, der seine Welt bedroht?

**Warnung:** _Slash, TR/HP, Zeitparadox, Mildes Ginny Bashing, ultimatives Tom Riddle / Voldemort Showdown_

_"Time is a river which sweeps me along, but I am the river;_

_it is a tiger which destroys me, but I am the tiger;_

_it is a fire which consumes me, but I am the fire."_

(Jorge Luis Borges, "A New Refutation of Time," _Other Inquisitions_)

„Blickt auf die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt..." Die Stimme des Ministers hallte in der gedämpften Stille der enormen Halle. „Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, Jungs und Mädchen, seid ihr von den zukünftigen Prophezeiungen umgeben. Innerhalb dieser kleinen Kugeln gibt es seltsame Visionen über den Tod, große Schicksale, und Geliebte, die unter einem schlechten Stern stehen. Ihr könnt euch die Kugeln ansehen, wenn ihr wollt, aber denkt daran die Prophezeiungen auf _keinen Fall_ zu berühren."

Tom Riddle gähnte. Er hasste diese Ausflüge, und die Halle der Prophezeiungen war schrecklich langweilig. Mürrisch warf Tom einen Blick auf die Reihen der verstaubten Glaskugeln, die in dem Licht der flackernden Kerzen auf den silbernen Wandlampen, blau leuchteten. Wenn er seine Augen zu kniff konnte er sogar die Schrift auf einigen der kleinen Plaketten lesen: _Musidora Barkwith zu Elladora Ketteridge. Charis Black Crouch zu Aengus Moody. Cassandra Bablatsky zu Dorea Black..._

Wen interessierte es schon, was für einen Unsinn irgendwelche exzentrischen, alten Damen zu lange verstorbenen Hexen und Zauberern gesagt haben?

Schnell sah er sich in der Halle um. Beide, Schüler und Lehrer, waren gerade damit beschäftigt die verschiedenen Plaketten zu begutachten, und einige von ihnen stießen kleine, begeisterte Schreie von sich, wenn sie den Namen einer ihrer Vettern 2. Grades erkannten.

Niemand bemerkte also als Tom lautlos aus der Halle der Prophezeiungen schlich, zurück in den kleinen Raum durch den sie früher in ihrer Tour durchquert hatten. _Die Halle der Zeit_. Tom drückte die Tür auf und stoppte für einen Moment an der Schwelle. Die Halle der Zeit war gefüllt mit einem schwindelerregenden Licht, und es dauerte einen Moment bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit des Raumes gewöhnt hatten. Aber allmählich begann Tom die hunderten von Uhren, die jegliche freie Oberfläche bedeckten, zu erkennen. Einige davon besaßen Zeiger, die sich mit einer schwindelerregenden Geschwindigkeit um das Ziffernblatt drehten, während die Zeiger von anderen sich augenscheinlich kaum bewegten.

Die Glasvitrine, wo die Zeitumkehrer ausgestellt waren, stand an der Wand. Die feinen, kleinen goldenen Instrumente selbst ruhten auf Regalen, die mit purpurnem Samt überzogen waren. Sie sahen beinahe aus wie normale Taschenuhren, aber Tom wusste, sie waren genau das Gegenteil: Zeit drehte das Uhrwerk einer Uhr, aber ein Zeitumkehrer drehte das Uhrwerk der Zeit selbst.

Jeder, der im Besitz einer dieser kleinen, goldenen Zeitumkehrer war, würde dazu in der Lage sein in der Zeit vor und zurück zu reisen, könnte die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft manipulieren. Es war weitaus interessanter als sich irgendwelche verstaubten Prophezeiungen anzusehen und darüber zu hören, wie Mrs. Vablatsky vorhersagt, dass Miss Black zu Weihnachten einen Hausgemachten Teewärmer erhält!

Natürlich gab es auch Schutzzauber, welche um die Glasvitrine gelegt waren, der Minister deutete beim vorbei gehen darauf hin, als sie den Raum durchquerten. Tom vermutete, dass er selbst wohl besser mit Magie umgehen konnte, als der durchschnittliche Ministeriumsangestellte, was sich auch schon bald als Richtig herausstellte. Es brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke, in denen er die Schutzzauber und Schlösser manipulierte und seine Hand hineinsteckte. Er wählte einen der kleineren Zeitumkehrer und verstaute ihn vorsichtig in seiner Tasche.

Einen Moment später war Tom Riddle wieder bei seiner Klasse in der Halle der Prophezeiungen und gab vor, Abraxas Malfoy zu zuhören, während dieser unentwegt über eine Prophezeiung sprach die er gerade gehört hatte. Eine Prophezeiung die den ganzen Malfoy-Clan betreffen würde. Etwas über ihre Zukunft und einem Frettchen, – ein Frettchen? Ernsthaft? - ein missglückter Attentatversuch, und dem Fall von Lord Wie-auch-immer. Was auch immer. Tom lächelte in sich hinein, als er seine Hand um das kalte Metall in seiner Tasche schloss. Wer brauchte schon Prophezeiungen über die Zukunft wenn er die Zukunft selbst besuchen gehen konnte – vielleicht verschleiert, für den Fall dass er jemandem über den Weg läuft den er kannte – und sie so verändern konnte wie er es wollte?

* * *

Harry Potters Hände verkrallten sich in der niedrigen Steinmauer vor ihm, als er vom Astronomieturm hinunter sah. Im silbernen Mondlicht kam ihm die vertraute Landschaft von Hogwarts eigentümlich Fremd vor, und die kühle Nachtluft, noch wohlriechend von dem Duft des erblühenden Hagedorns und der wilden Berberitze, ließ ihn erschaudern. Harry lehnte sich über die Steinbrüstung. Dort. Ganz dort unten auf dem Boden war die Stelle, auf der Dumbledore vor nur wenigen Tagen aufgeschlagen war. Getötet von Snapes grausamen Fluch... Ein plötzliches Schluchzen riss sich aus seiner Brust.

Was sollte er nun tun? Wie sollte er den Dunklen Lord ohne Dumbledores Hilfe jetzt besiegen? Dumbledore hatte ihm von Voldemorts versteckten Horkruxen erzählt, von den dunklen Fragmente seiner Seele die zerstört werden mussten. Aber Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo er anfangen sollte sie zu suchen, oder wie er sie zerstören sollte, wenn er sie dann schließlich gefunden hatte.

„Du bist die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, Harry", hatte Dumbledore einst gesagt, seine Augen sahen ihn dabei freundlich unter den Halbmondförmigen Brillen an.

Harry sank zu Boden, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht. Wenn er die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt war, dann gab es keine Hoffnung mehr.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Oh, Merlin – konnte er nicht mal hier oben, mitten in der Nacht, seine Ruhe haben? Wenn es Ginny war, die ihn wieder mit leuchtenden Augen ansah, würde er es wirklich in Betracht ziehen einfach vom Turm zu springen.

Aber es war nicht Ginny.

Es war ein unbekannter, dunkelhaariger Junge in Slytherinroben, mit einem Zeitumkehrer um seinen Hals.

Der Junge bemerkte Harry und versteckte den Zeitumkehrer rasch unter seinen Roben. _Ein Zeitreisender?_

Plötzlich flackerte wieder ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm auf. Wenn es noch einen existierenden Zeitumkehrer gab, dann gab es vielleicht auch noch einen Weg die Vergangenheit zu verändern? Beim Merlin! Was wenn es noch einen Weg gab, Dumbledore zurück zu holen?

Harry kletterte auf seine Füße. „Hallo? Wer bist du?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Der Junge kam auf Harry zu, und das silberne Mondlicht erhellte sein gut aussendes Gesicht, große, dunkle Augen und lange, schwarze Locken. „ Ich bin... ähm... Cepheus Black", sagte der Junge schnell. „Neuer Schüler in Hogwarts. Ich bin eben erst angekommen, und habe mich wohl verlaufen."

_Cepheus Black?_ Harry studierte den Jungen neugierig. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass es keinen Cepheus Black auf dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks gab, die er im Grimmauldplatz 12 gesehen hatte. Ein Sohn, oder Enkel eines der Familienmitglieder, die vom Stammbaum gelöscht wurden vielleicht?

„Du bist zu einem sehr schrecklichen Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts angekommen, Cepheus Black", erwiderte Harry mit leiser Stimme, sein Blick auf das blasse Gesicht des Fremden gerichtet. „Vielleicht hast du noch nicht gehört was passiert ist? Der Direktor wurde ermordet. Seine Beerdigung war heute."

„_Was?_" Der Junge starrte Harry an. „Der Direktor von Hogwarts wurde _ermordet_? Von wem?" Er schien überrascht über diese Information zu sein, bemerkte Harry. Ein Zeitreisender aus der Vergangenheit also? Denn sicherlich hätte ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft von so einem bedeutsamen Ereignis in der Geschichte Hogwarts etwas mitbekommen?

„Professor Dumbledore", meinte Harry, seine Stimme bebte dabei leicht, „wurde von dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Severus Snape, umgebracht." Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder konnte er wirklich grade Erkennung durch die Augen des Fremden huschen sehen, als er den Namen 'Dumbledore' erwähnte?

„_Was_? Warum würde ein Professor den Direktor ermorden wollen?", fragte er ernst neugierig.

Erneut betrachtete Harry das Gesicht des Jungen eindringlich. Etwas an ihm kam ihm wirklich... vertraut vor? Vielleicht war es die leichte Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius, da der Junge ein Black war? Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Etwas anderes dann. Vielleicht die Art, wie er sich bewegte?

Harry setzte sich auf die Ecke der Steinmauer. „Professor Snape", begann er, „hatte für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet, einem mächtigen Zauberer, der droht, die magische Welt zu übernehmen."

Die schwarzen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Offenbar hatte er noch nicht von Voldemort gehört. Also ein Zauberer von einer weit entfernten Vergangenheit. „Der Dunkle Lord?"

Harry fuhr fort: „Er und seine Anhänger haben auch viele anderen getötet. Der Dunkle Lord hat meine Eltern umgebracht als ich ein Baby war, und hatte auch versucht mich dabei umzubringen. Aber irgendwie überlebte ich seinen Todesfluch, niemand weiß bis jetzt warum oder wie."

„Du hast den _Todesfluch_ überlebt?" Der Junge sank neben Harry auf den Boden. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten Harrys Gesicht mit Faszination. „Was für eine Art Magie hat es dir ermöglicht _das_ zu tun? Ich hätte nie gedacht dass so etwas möglich wäre. Du musst ein paar außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten besitzen."

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sich Harry erleichtert. Endlich! Jemand der nicht von dem Jungen Der Lebt gehört hatte! In diesen Tagen war das eigentlich eine Willkommene Abwechslung. Aus welcher Zeit kam dieser Junge? Aus dem Jahr 1800? Wenn Harry ihn doch bloß dazu überzeugen konnte ihm zu vertrauen und den Zeitumkehrer mit ihm zu teilen!

„Einer der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords tötete auch meinen Patenonkel", flüsterte er. „Sirius Black, Sohn von Orion und Walburga Black. Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt. Er... er war wie ein Vater für mich. Vielleicht ist er ein Verwandter von dir?" Er warf dem Jungen einen Hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ der Gedanke daran einen verloren geglaubten Verwandten seines Patenonkel, sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Ein Verwandter?" Die Wangen des Jungen erröteten plötzlich. „Ja, vermutlich war er das gewesen. Der Teil meiner Familie stand für eine Weile nicht mit den anderen in Kontakt musst du wissen, also bin ich nicht wirklich vertraut mit den kürzlichen Ereignissen... Gibt es noch andere Mitglieder der Black-Familie in Hogwarts?", wollte er ein wenig nervös wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sirius war der letzte. Nun, abgesehen von dir, vermutlich." Er schluckte schwer. „Deswegen habe ich auch Sirius' altes Haus und seinen sehr unfreundlichen Hauselfen geerbt."

Da war ein plötzliches aufblitzen von Wut in den Augen des Jungen. „Jemand _ermordete_ das letzte Mitglied einer uralten Reinblutfamilie? Was für eine schreckliche Tat! Es ist eine Verletzung des Fundaments der Zaubererwelt, eine der alten Linien auszulöschen. Wenn die Zauberer sich nicht mehr gegenseitig vertrauen können, werden wir schon bald die Macht über die Muggel verlieren. Warum tut der Dunkle Lord sowas?"

Harry senkte seinen Blick. „Um mächtiger zu werden, vermute ich. Er wird jeden töten, der ihm im Weg steht.", erwiderte er mit bebender Stimme. „Es existiert sogar eine Prophezeiung über ihn und mich. Sie besagt dass einer von uns Beiden den anderen schlussendlich töten wird..."

„_Du_ wirst ihn töten?" Der Junge starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Aber du bist immer noch ein Kind, so wie ich."

„Oder er tötet mich, vermutlich", murmelte Harry. „Ohne Dumbledore, der mir dabei hilft, ist es das wahrscheinlichere Ergebnis."

Der Junge war für eine Zeit lang nachdenklich still, ehe er sagte: „Wie lautet dein Name?"

„Harry. Harry Potter."

Interessiert sah ihn der Junge an. „Potter? Das ist auch eine uralte Zaubererfamilie, richtig?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin allerdings ein Halbblut. Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene. Ich wurde von ihrer Schwester und Schwager großgezogen, nachdem meine Eltern getötet wurden."

„Du wurdest von Muggeln aufgezogen?", fragte der Junge stirnrunzelnd. „Stört... es dich nicht?"

Darauf musste Harry lachen. „Doch. Es stört mich sehr. Nicht weil es Muggel sind, sondern weil sie mich bei jeder Gelegenheit verhauen wollten. Du musst wissen, sie halten nicht viel von Magie."

Der Junge starrte ihn an. „Die Muggel haben dich verhauen? Weil du Magie besitzt?" Als Harry darauf nickte flüsterte er: „Etwas ähnliches ist auch mir passiert, Harry. Als ich jünger war. Ich wurde auf von Muggel groß gezogen. Sie fürchteten sich vor mir, so wie sich deine Verwandten vor dir gefürchtet haben mussten."

„Wirklich?", erwiderte Harry überrascht. Ein _Black_ der bei Muggel aufgewachsen war? Das war mit Sicherheit ein Teil der Geschichte des Uralten und Noblen Hause Black, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte.

„Wir scheinen einiges gemeinsam zu haben, du und ich..." murmelte der Junge.

Harry sah zu ihm rüber. Ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. „Vielleicht haben wir das, Cepheus." Es war so leicht und so normal mit diesem verloren geglaubten Black zu reden. Es war, als wäre er ein alter Freund. Harry fragte sich ob er ihm vielleicht den Grimmauldplatz anbieten sollte. Vielleicht wäre Kreacher bei einem echten Black freundlicher? Er räusperte sich. „Weiß du, da du ja ein Black bist, und ich nicht, magst du ja vielleicht das Grundstück der Blacks, den Grimmauldplatz, übernehmen. Sirius hat ihn mir hinterlassen, aber er wusste nicht dass noch andere Blacks leben."

Der Junge schien darauf überrascht zu sein. „Du bietest mir das Haus der Blacks an? Orion Blacks Haus? Nein, Harry – dieses Haus gehört rechtmäßig dir. Aber es ist sehr nett von dir, es mir anzubieten."

Er schwieg wieder für einen Moment. „Ich denke", flüsterte er dann plötzlich, „dass ich dir helfen sollte, Harry. Gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, meine ich. Ich bin sehr gut in der Magie, und du brauchst die Hilfe eines mächtigen Zauberers."

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. „Du willst mir helfen? Das... ist großartig, Cepheus." Der Zeitumkehrer. Vielleicht würde Cepheus ihm den Zeitumkehrer leihen?

„Harry?" Eine Stimme erklang aus der Dunkleheit und Harry musste innerlich aufstöhnen. Ginny. Natürlich. Wer sonst. Musste sie ihn unbedingt mitten in der Nacht suchen gehen?

„Hier bist du ja!" Das Licht von Ginnys Zauberstab fegte erst über die Decke und legte sich dann auf Harrys Gesicht. „Warum bist du mitten in der Nacht hier oben? Ich habe dich überall gesucht."

„Ich wollte nur alleine sein, Ginny."

„Alleine? Warum? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt wo du hingehst? Und wer ist _das_?" Nun war das Licht von ihrem Zauberstab auf Cepheus gerichtet. „Warum bist du mit diesem Jungen mitten in der Nacht hier oben?"

Harry seufzte. „Er ist mein Freund, Ginny. Wir reden."

„Reden?", erwiderte Ginny mit bebender Stimme. „Im Dunkeln? Was geht hier vor sich, Harry? Warum redest du lieber mit ihm, als mit mir? Ist er dein _Freund_ oder was?", wollte sie mit einem hysterischen Unterton wissen und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gehört hatte wie Cepheus ein Kichern unterdrückte.

„Also?", verlangte Ginny und Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Warum antwortest du mir nicht, Harry?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung, antwortete ihr eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm: „Wir können ihr es dann wohl sagen, Harry. Es gibt keinen Grund unsere Liebe Geheim zu halten. Ja, ich bin Harrys _Freund_. In Fakt, sein heimlicher Geliebter." Starke Arme schlangen sich plötzlich um Harrys Hüfte und warme Lippen pressten sich auf seinen Mund.

Cepheus? Was in Merlins Namen-? Harry Gedanken waren vor Schock ganz wirr.

Ginny starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen einen Moment lang an. Dann murmelte sie aufgebracht: „Ich _wusste_ es!" und stürmte davon.

„Was... was tust du da, Cepheus?" Harry kämpfte damit, seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

Cepheus ließ Harry los und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Oh, beruhige dich. Ich habe dir nur geholfen. So wie ich es versprochen habe, Harry. Das war der erste Schritt. Merlin, das Mädchen war vielleicht nervig! Du kannst dich nicht darauf konzentrieren einen Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen, wenn du sie an dir kleben hast. Ich denke aber dass sie dich nun in Ruhe lassen wird."

„Nun, vermutlich war das auch eine Art sie davon zu überzeugen dass ich nicht weiter mit ihr ausgehen werde. Wir waren für knapp über eine Woche zusammen, und sie hat es einfach nicht akzeptiert dass es vorbei war." Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig schwindelig wegen des unerwarteten Kusses. Dieser Fremde küsste wesentlich besser als Ginny.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Cepheus sanft.

„Ja..." Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. „Du... du küsst eigentlich wirklich gut. Bist du... ähm... Schwul?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Hab nie darüber nachgedacht. Und du?"

Harry überlegte kurz. „Hab auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht." _Bis jetzt_. Er grinste den Jungen an und stand auf. „Lass uns zu Professor McGonagall gehen um mit ihr zu reden, damit du in die Aufzeichnungen der Schule aufgenommen wirst."

Zu seiner Überraschung stockte der andere. „Minerva McGonagall? Nun, ähm... Wir sollten sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht wecken, oder? Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Das ist nur eine Frage von ein paar einfachen Zaubern."

Harry lächelte. Ein paar Zauber auf die Schulaufzeichnungen legen? Merlin, dieser Zeitreisende Black war wie ein fünfter Rumtreiber! „Gefolgt von ein paar Erinnerungszauber am Morgen um jeden glauben zu lassen, dass du sowieso hier in Hogwarts erwartet wurdest?"

Zuerst sah ihn der Junge überrascht an, dann grinste er. „Genau. Du hast es ziemlich schnell erfasst, Harry. Zeigst du mir den Weg in Professor McGonagalls Büro?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die alten Aufzeichnungen noch in ihrem Büro hat, sie ist nun die neue Direktorin, aber ich denke nicht dass sie schon in Dumbledores Büro gezogen ist. Ihre Bürotür wird allerdings verschlossen sein."

„Minerva McGonagall ist die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts?" Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Cepheus dies recht lustig zu finden. „Merlin, hilf uns! Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Tür – ich bin sehr gut im Zaubern."

Ein paar Stunden später saß Cepheus Black – in den magischen Schulaufzeichnungen nun als neu hinzugekommener Slytherin bekannt – mit Harry Potter vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und verspeiste die letzten Reste eines ausgezeichneten Mahls, welches sie aus der Küche mitgenommen hatten. Alle anderen waren zu dieser Uhrzeit schon am schlafen, und die zwei Jungs lehnten gemütlich an ein paar aufgestockten Kissen und sahen in die Flammen.

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir, Cepheus", fragte Harry seinen neuen Freund sanft. „Woher kommst du?" _Und aus welcher Zeit?_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Aber Cepheus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Oh, das ist, im Gegensatz zu deiner, eine recht uninteressante Geschichte. Erzähl mir mehr über diesen Dunklen Lord, Harry. Wenn wir ihn besiegen wollen, müssen wir so viel wie möglich über ihn wissen."

Harry sah mit einem Seitenblick auf den Fremden. Endlich jemand der bereit war über Voldemort zu reden! Und außerdem schien dieser Junge eine Menge Magie zu kennen – vielleicht könnte er ihm wirklich helfen. Seine Gegenwart war beruhigend und zur gleichen Zeit so seltsam vertraut, als wäre ein lange verlorener Freund oder Seelengefährte... Mit ihm zu reden war fast, als würde er mit Sirius reden. Harry erinnerte sich daran, mit Sirius so vor dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz gesessen zu haben, und weit bis in die Nacht geredet zu haben. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte ihn.

Der Junge starrte ihn an. „Wie eigentümlich – für einen Moment schien es, als könnte ich deine Geist lesen. Dachtest du gerade von deinem Patenonkel, der hagere Mann mit den dunklen Locken?"

Überrascht, richtete Harry seinen Blick auf den Junge. „Ja, habe ich. Bist du etwa ein Legilimentiker?"

Cepheus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nicht ganz. Ich habe einige Talente in dieser Richtung, aber normalerweise ist es eher ein generelles Gefühl von den Emotionen einer anderen Person, und nicht ein klares Bild. Aber deinen Patenonkel konnte ich ganz deutlich in deinen Gedanken sehen. Wie seltsam!"

Für einen langen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und etwas regte sich in Harrys Herz. Fast wünschte er sich, Ginny würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, nur damit er eine Ausrede hatte, den Jungen erneut zu küssen.

Der Junge lachte. Es war ein sanftes, silbernes Lachen. „Ich kann auch _diesen_ Gedanken lesen, weißt du." Er errötete leicht, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Harry lang und zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Oh", flüsterte Harry, als sie sich lösten. Wie automatisch legten sich Harrys Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Ja, oh!", stimmte der Junge atemlos zu. Sanft streiften seine Finger über Harrys Gesicht. „Und jetzt erzähl mir mehr über diesen dunklen Zauberer den wir besiegen werden, Harry, bevor wir noch völlig abgelenkt werden..."

Harry ergriff die Hand des Jungen und erzählte ihm, so genau wie möglich, die Geschichte seines Lebens und seine Begegnungen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Der Junge hing aufmerksam an jedem Wort und stellte zwischendurch ein paar Fragen. Aber als Harry an das Ende seiner Geschichte gelangte, ließ der Junge plötzlich seine Hand los und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Professor Dumbledore hat dir erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord Horkruxe gemacht hat um unsterblich zu werden?", fragte er, seine Stimme plötzlich heiser.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Horkruxe sind..."

„Ich weiß was sie sind", unterbrach der Junge, und sein Gesicht war im Licht des flackernden Lichts Leichenblass. „Schnell, sag mir, Harry: Was waren seine Horkruxe? Hat der Direktor dir das gesagt?"

Harry nickte wieder. „Er wusste nicht alle, aber er war sich sicher, dass zumindest Voldemorts Tagebuch ein Horkrux war."

„Sein Tagebuch-?", hakte der Junge mit kaum hörbarer Stimme nach. „Und er nennt sich selbst 'Voldemort? Was... was noch? Du sagtest da wären noch andere Horkruxe?"

Harry holte tief Luft. „Ja. Ein Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein." Merlin, Cepheus wurde immer blasser! „Dieser Horkrux wurde mit dem Mord an seinem Vater geschaffen."

„Er hat seinen Vater umgebracht...?", flüsterte Cepheus.

„Ja", meinte Harry sanft. „Offenbar im Sommer nach seinem sechsten Jahr. Außerdem gibt es da noch ein Medaillon, es gehört einst Salazar Slytherin. Und etwas das Ravenclaw gehörte, und etwas von Hufflepuff... Und seine Schlange Nagini könnte auch einer seiner Horkruxe sein."

„Ein lebender Horkrux?", flüsterte der Junge. „Eine Schlange?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Lord Voldemort ist ein Parselmund, genau wie ich. Er hat eine spezielle Affinität für Schlangen."

„Du bist ein Parselmund?" Cepheus sah ihn verwundert an. „Das ist eine schrecklich seltene Fähigkeit, Harry."

„Ich weiß." Harry schwieg für einen Moment. Dann fing er wieder mit gesenkter Stimme an: „Ich habe es vor niemandem erwähnt, nicht einmal Dumbledore habe ich es gesagt, oder meinen besten Freunden, Ron und Hermine, aber manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, ob da nicht noch ein Horkrux ist."

„Noch ein Horkrux?" Cepheus schloss seine Augen. „Sieben in Total? Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen dass er Sieben gemacht hat. Es ist immerhin eine uralte magische Zahl. Aber was könnte dieser siebte Horkrux sein?"

Harry schluckte einen Klos hinunter. „Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber... manchmal habe ich mich gefragt ob... ob dieser letzte Horkrux möglicherweise... _ich_ sein könnte."

„_Du_?", erwiderte Cepheus, sämtliches Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Der Horkrux des Dunklen Lords? Ein Teil seiner Seele?"

Harry errötete. „Ich weiß dass es sich lächerlich anhört."

„Aber er... er versucht dich zu töten", meinte Cepheus mit heiser Stimme. „Warum würde er das tun wollen wenn du doch sein Horkrux bist?"

„Nun...", zögerte Harry. „Vielleicht weiß er es nicht. Vielleicht hat er mich nur versehentlich zu einem gemacht, in der Nacht in der er meine Eltern umbrachte. Oh, ich weiß dass es sich weit hergeholt anhört, aber es würde viele Dinge erklären. Es würde erklären warum ich Parsel sprechen kann, genau wie er, und es würde dieses seltsame Gefühl erklären, dass da diese Verbindung zwischen uns existiert. Weißt du, manchmal kann ich seine Gefühle spüren und manchmal sogar seine Gedanken..."

„Du bist... sein Horkrux..." Für eine lange Zeit saß Cepheus unbeweglich und in die Flammen starrend da. Er schien vor Schock erstarrt zu sein. Dann flüsterte er: „Sag mir, Harry: Kennst du seinen Namen? Bevor er zum Dunklen Lord wurde, meine ich? Ich denke... ich denke ich weiß es bereits, aber du musst es mir sagen."

Harry nickte. „Sein Name war Tom Riddle."

„Tom Riddle." Blass wie der Tod, griff Cepheus nach Harrys Hand. „Der Dunkle Lord war einst Tom Riddle. Und _du_- Du bist sein Horkrux. Du bist seine Seele."

„Ich hoffe ich liege damit falsch", flüsterte Harry.

„Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte Cepheus leise. Seine Stimme bebte. „Du trägst in die einen Teil von Tom Riddles Seele und er... Er hat sich in ein Monster verwandelt, welches dich töten will." Er sah Harry aus neugierigen dunklen Augen an. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Harry. Egal was geschieht, ich kann nicht zulassen dass er dir wehtut."

~fortsetzung folgt~


End file.
